


夏溺（十）

by Biscuitee



Category: ABO - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 00:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18487528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biscuitee/pseuds/Biscuitee





	夏溺（十）

　　“咳……咳咳……”  
　　日出时的酒店，微薄光亮从窗帘下透进房间。夏勉侧卧着，将同样侧卧入睡的李笠抱在怀中。  
　　“咳咳……”  
　　李笠不知道什么时候醒了，蜷起来咳个不停。一手捂着嘴遮掩声音，一手覆在夏勉环住他腰的手上，小心翼翼地拉开，试图从夏勉怀中出来。  
　　他咳一下，身体就震颤一下，夏勉严丝合缝地贴着他，不可能感觉不到。  
　　他睁开眼，松开抱着李笠的手。  
　　“我吵醒您了？”李笠撑起上身，拿起放在床头柜的眼镜戴上，抱歉地说，“您再睡会，我去卫生间洗漱。”  
　　昨晚是夏勉给他做的清洗，因为睡衣全汗湿了，还沾有他的爱液，夏勉就没给他穿衣服。他光裸着坐在床沿，满身都是夏勉弄出来的痕迹，青的紫的，从脖颈一路蔓延到臀缝。  
　　他身上有淡淡的香味，不是信息素，是沐浴露的味道。  
　　夏勉没有睡意，拿起手机查看消息。李笠穿好拖鞋站起来，走姿有些奇怪，腿微微开着合不拢，扶墙挪进卫生间，打开水龙头，在水声和房门的遮挡下继续咳嗽。  
　　上司传来消息，说昨天的饭局愉快且成功。那边的人对夏勉评价极高，还说他们一早就关注着夏勉回国的消息，希望以后多多在夏勉的牵头下合作。  
　　夏勉的到来对公司是强心剂，他的资历和能力注定他不会在领导层中下游徘徊多久，等他熟悉环境，就会搭升降梯似的升职，新上司要赶在变成夏勉的下属之前尽情榨取他。夏勉不甚在意，换了环境就要重新打磨，回国他没有根基，不可能一点亏都不吃。可是回国也有好处，他当年在大学积累的人脉可以运用起来，老师、校友，曾经的项目组同事……都伏在水面下等他收获。  
　　一刻钟后，李笠从卫生间出来，停止了咳嗽。他拿衣服坐在床边穿戴，一边扭头看向夏勉，问：“您今天要忙吗？如果不忙，要不要和我一起吃早饭。我知道一家好店，您以后上班前可以去。”  
　　夏勉的早餐都是自己做，配合晨练和健身计划，要无糖，高蛋白高纤维，没有精制碳水。午餐晚餐同样如此，不过营养结构更复杂，就交由助理准备。八年来长期坚持，很少外食早餐。  
　　他不回答，先问：“你感冒了？”  
　　李笠摇头，手摸上后颈的疤，低声说：“不是……我太久没用嘴巴做，喉咙有点不舒服。现在已经好了。”  
　　三十岁的夏勉尺寸更大，李笠用当年的方法给他做，会比以前来得痛苦。  
　　夏勉起身，放下手机去洗漱：“我上午空着，午饭前要回家一趟，过后都有约。”   
　　意思是他有空和李笠吃早饭，有且只有这一餐饭。  
　　  
　　李笠介绍夏勉去的是一家老字号中式早餐店，介于中高档之间，适合现阶段他们微妙的关系。  
　　夏勉点了杂粮饼，牛肉大包子和果蔬拼盘，配上一杯大号豆浆。李笠点了青菜肉丝粥，本来足够了，看夏勉点的多，就加了一碟红糖小馒头。  
　　等餐的间隙，有母亲带小孩进来吃早餐，坐在夏勉和李笠的隔桌。孩子扒着母亲的手臂，要站到椅子上看她手中的菜单，母亲说“不能踩椅子”，将他抱到腿上，指着菜单上的名字一个个念给他听，哄着问：“宝宝要吃什么呀？”  
　　李笠偏头看她们，眼神空落落的，露出复杂的神情。  
　　憧憬和羡慕，交杂落寞与遗憾。  
　　李笠很喜欢小孩，再调皮的他都能忍受，并且耐心对待。因为他的姑姑喜欢小孩，可惜她是生育能力一般的beta，年轻时被人糟蹋，导致不能怀孕。兄嫂意外身亡后她毅然决然收养李笠，当做自己的亲生孩子一般扶养，再苦再累都不曾抛弃他。李笠受其感染，觉得小孩子无论怎样都是值得怜爱的。  
　　夏勉则与之相反，他觉得这种东西太过脆弱，一旦生了就得负责到底，稍有不慎就会畸形生长，哪怕得到父母挖心挖肝的爱与关注，也不见得能身心健康。为免浪费时间精力后还养出一个社会渣滓，最好不要生也不要养。  
　　突然，李笠收回目光，问夏勉：“我们以后，是不是就固定在周五见面了？”  
　　维持一段性关系，定期见面是理所应当。  
　　“我不喜欢固定时间。”但夏勉回答他，“你等我联络。”  
　　“好……”李笠垂下头，重复地说，“好。”  
　　服务员推车过来上餐，他们安静地吃早饭，没有再交谈。  
　　半小时后，两人吃完离店，去停车场取车，就此分道扬镳。  
　　李笠说句“我送您”，拐了个弯跟到夏勉车前，目视他坐进车内。门都关上了，他又敲开车窗说：“下次和您见面，可以不可约在家里？酒店人来人往不干净，而且做完后……床单被罩搞脏了，保洁员不好收拾。”  
　　高端酒店价格不菲，无数人在那里做尽龌龊事，保洁员拿工资做份内事，什么肮脏的被单没收拾过？  
　　夏勉问：“你想去我家？”  
　　李笠点头：“如果可以的话。不行还可以去我家，虽然小，但我会收拾干净。”  
　　“我家不行。”夏勉回绝道，“你家可以试着去一次，收拾好等我联络。”  
　　“好。”一整夜再加一早晨，李笠终于露出微笑。颊边的浅酒窝出现，眉眼微弯，是笑起来温柔可亲的长相。  
　　他道声“再见”，转身去取自己的车。夏勉关上车窗，发动车子快速驶出停车场，汇入外面的主干道，随早高峰拥拥堵堵地前行。  
　　李笠变得常常笑了。成年人在社会上立足就得这样笑。见面笑，吃饭笑，道别也笑。  
　　前方红灯亮起，夏勉停车，抬起一只手撑着额角。  
　　这天太闷。他热得口干舌燥，欲壑难填。  
　　  
　　  
　　在别墅的第二个夏天，碍眼的不止谭敏，还有夏勉没有血缘关系的继弟。  
　　这年，继父子俩没有去旅游。一个因为工作太忙抽不开身，工作日必须住在市中心；一个在读高中，整个假期连着上补习班和兴趣班，只有周末才有空，所以两人就在周末过来和许莘团聚。  
　　弟弟名叫邱晓晨，是个Beta，性格开朗到有些聒噪的程度。夏勉这个便宜哥哥是稀少的Alpha，学计算机专业，还很会打游戏，所以邱晓晨对夏勉充满了崇拜。  
　　“妈妈，我来了，我去勉哥房里玩！”  
　　周六上午，邱晓晨被司机送到别墅，一进门就噔噔上楼，奔向夏勉的房间。  
　　许莘再婚时他还很小，算是被许莘一手养大的，叫起“妈妈”来毫无负担。  
　　许莘走到楼梯边喊他：“晨晨，先休息一下再上去好吗？他在教我学生编程，门锁着，你不要吵他们。”  
　　邱晓晨转眼跑到了楼上，扶着扶手往下看，露出一个灿烂的笑容：“那我也要一起学！”  
　　谭敏和同学听到动静，走出来跟许莘一起往楼上看。谭敏听他背着书包叮铃哐当地跑，笑道：“弟弟好活波啊，和哥哥特别亲。”  
　　“是啊。”许莘微笑说，“要真是亲兄弟就好了。”  
　　“亲兄弟都指不定有这么好的感情呢，什么感情都是相处出来的。”谭敏说着好话哄老师开心，“学长还在上面吧，都待一上午了，要不我上去把他叫下来，让哥哥弟弟单独相处吧。”  
　　许莘想了想，摇头说：“不用，这样做小勉要生气。他最讨厌别人打扰。”  
　　谭敏点点头，拖长音说：“这样啊……”  
　　  
　　  
　　三楼的房间内，李笠正在为夏勉口交。听到有人咚咚踩木质楼梯的声音，夏勉想起母亲昨晚跟他说邱晓晨要来，就将李笠拉起来，整理好两人的衣物。  
　　李笠捧着酸疼的下巴，紧张地用纸巾擦去唇边漏出的口水，双颊红得一目了然，眸中含水，还在持续散发清甜的Omega信息素。  
　　果实红透，一咬就迸出甜汁。夏勉握着果子，还不想松手。  
　　他从柜子中取出跳蛋，打开开关，连着控制器一起塞进李笠的裤子里，找到微微湿润的小口，把椭圆型的跳蛋往里推。  
　　“砰砰砰——”  
　　“勉哥，是我来啦，我来找你玩，快给我开门！”  
　　李笠惊恐地瞪大眼，抓着夏勉的手臂推阻他，颤声道：“有，有人……”  
　　夏勉搂着他，低头在他脖间腺体上咬了一口，用牙齿叼着皮肉反复吮吸，留下红痕后说：“夹紧，不然会掉出来。”  
　　之前将所有道具都用上那次，夏勉放着李笠不管整整两个小时。李笠被跳蛋送上三次高潮，差点昏死过去。好在跳蛋被大量爱液润滑，随着他的扭动滑落而出，不然夏勉解决完bug后又摁着他做了两次，他一定会被活活干死。  
　　事后夏勉问他是不是不喜欢这些东西，李笠说是。他被蒙着眼睛就看不到夏勉，嘴里咬着球讲不了话，因手铐脚拷的限制无法拥抱，体内让他高潮的也不是夏勉的东西，他确认不了夏勉的存在，就会害怕不安。  
　　后来，所有道具放置不用，直到今天才被拿了出来。  
　　夏勉随意扯了件薄外套给李笠披上，打开射击游戏，用背景音乐声掩盖跳蛋的细微震动。  
　　门外的邱晓晨已经不耐烦了。夏勉开门，一张青春洋溢的娃娃脸迎上来，挂着乐呵呵的傻笑。  
　　“嘻嘻，勉哥。”邱晓晨和夏勉没相处过几天，但他的生疏只维持了十秒就烟消云散，开开心心蹦进房内，把书包甩开，指着电脑显示器怪叫道，“我就知道，什么学编程啊，肯定是在打游戏，快给我玩一盘，快快快，不然我就告诉妈妈！”  
　　夏勉说：“给你开好了，入门难度。”  
　　“对对对，入门难度我才可以虐杀四方，哈哈哈哈……”  
　　邱晓晨坐到电脑前，兴奋地握起鼠标，回忆一遍键位。游戏载入画面，要读一会进度条，还要进一段过场动画，他转头看向坐在夏勉床上不讲话的李笠，好奇地问：“你是我妈妈的学生，大几啊？”  
　　李笠无措地抬头。跟他搭话的是邱晓晨，他却看向了夏勉。  
　　夏勉微皱眉：“听说你期末语文不及格，作文空着没写。”  
　　“别别别……”邱晓晨捂住耳朵，“爸爸已经骂过我了，妈妈让我每周读一篇散文写读后感，可是期末考让我围绕‘融和’写作文，我哪里会写啊！”  
　　他叨叨完语文考试，对李笠的好奇还没消减，就锲而不舍地问：“你怎么坐在勉哥床上，那边还有椅子啊。”  
　　“他可以坐。”夏勉打断他，“你再问东问西就出去。”  
　　邱晓晨是Beta，对Omega信息素不敏感，顶多觉得这里的空气有点甜而已。他又被父母养得单纯，缺根筋地指着自己说：“那我呢，我把电脑桌挪过去，坐在床上玩可不可以？”  
　　夏勉夺过鼠标，帮他跳过过场动画，虚拟的敌人瞬间穿越掩体，突突地朝玩家扫射。  
　　“血条掉光就出去。”  
　　邱晓晨猝不及防，血条瞬间掉了三分之一。他哇哇叫着，在键盘上一通乱按，全神贯注地投入游戏。  
　　李笠松口气，身体放松，后穴中一直压抑的快感就弥散开来，侵占他的思维。他弯下腰，用手捂着腹部，好像双手能穿过皮肉按住跳蛋，让它不要震得这么厉害。  
　　“我想去卫生间。”他求救似的对夏勉说。  
　　邱晓晨听到这话，噗嗤笑出来：“上卫生间还要跟我勉哥说，你真的是大学生吗？”  
　　李笠难耐地用嘴巴呼吸。他不在意高中生的嘲笑，他快要高潮了，只想尽快躲进封闭空间，把自己的痴态藏起来。  
　　夏勉看着游戏画面，表现得漫不经心：“去啊。”  
　　李笠得到准许，慢腾腾地从床上站起来，弯腰捂着小腹，夹紧双腿，用别扭的姿势走进了卫生间。  
　　在他坐过的地方，留有一片深色的湿痕。  
　　邱晓晨用余光瞟到他绯红的脸，奇怪地嘀咕一声，没有过多注意。  
　　他遇到一波补给，弹药填满，进入这关的boss战。  
　　“你快速换弹不熟练，这关boss过不去。”夏勉说，“阿姨做了黄油曲奇和草莓慕斯，放在餐厅等你。你午饭后再来，我教你快速换弹。”  
　　“真的？”  
　　邱晓晨惊喜于夏勉肯教他，但是打boss没有松懈，想看是不是真的过不去。果然，他手指都按痛了，却还是惨死在boss一记火箭筒之下。  
　　他念着曲奇和慕斯，风风火火来，饿鬼扑食地走。念叨着“我吃完再来”，就跑出房间下楼了。  
　　夏勉锁上门，进入卫生间找李笠。封闭的小空间里，他一个人瘫软在浴缸中，裤子褪到腿间，努力抬高屁股，不让跳蛋滑溜出来。  
　　“夹不住……”李笠用哭腔说，“它一直往外滑，我没有力气了……”  
　　跳蛋滑出去，李笠就夹紧后穴，用手指辅助往里推，把跳蛋吸纳回来。这个过程反反复复，他被小道具好一顿抽插，穴口操开了，怎么合也合不紧。  
　　不过他也老实，都躲进卫生间了，还小心护着跳蛋，不让它掉出来。他完全可以任跳蛋滑落，待在里面清静一会。  
　　夏勉伸手抱他，将跳蛋取出，深深地和他接吻。  
　　夏勉突然觉得，只有夏天相见不够满足。  
　　不冷不热的春秋，白雪皑皑的冬季，他也想有拥一间秘密的小房间，将李笠藏在里头。不论日夜晴雨，都能随时抱到他，溺入一片温柔包容的海洋。


End file.
